


Incidental Hide and Seek

by MK_Yujji



Series: The MisAdventures of DBSK and Chibi-Ho [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong never was good at the seeking part of 'hide and seek'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> repost of an old LJ fic. 
> 
> Warning: there is panic over a lost/missing child in this fic. Although the fic is fluff, if that is a trigger for you, don't read.

Days off were rare enough even without their bandleaders sudden affliction of toddler-hood. With things as they stood, everyone was rushing around trying to meet all of their obligations and shuffle aside questions of Yunho's whereabouts all at the same time.

It was exhausting.

So it was no surprise that once they finally did get some time off, the entire lot of them slept as late as their bodies would allow.

Jaejoong growled slightly and shoved at the foot that had found a home against his cheek at some point in the middle of the night. “Why are you in my bed?”

There was a sleepy mumble from somewhere near his feet that may or may not have been _cuz I was cold_ or could have also been a smear on his mother's good name. It was hard to decipher Junsu-sleep-mumble sometimes, even with five plus years of experience.

Though he was tempted to simply curl around in the other direction and go back to sleep, a knee pressing against his bladder made Jaejoong grumble in annoyance. Apparently a foot in the face wasn't the only reason he'd woken up.

He stumbled to his feet, tripping over the bedding Junsu had left strewn behind him during his midnight trek into Jaejoong's bed. “Stupid, fucking...”

He was still mumbling curses under his breath when he left the bathroom with water dripping down his neck, searching for a towel. It was far too early in the morning to be having to deal with obstacle courses between him and his basic necessities.

Eying the pile of dirty laundry collecting in a corner by the washing machine he decided that a wet face was hardly the worst thing he'd ever had to deal with. He certainly wasn't going to do a load of laundry just to fix the problem.

Coffee and a bowl of cereal were made and consumed almost entirely on auto-pilot. He was half way through his third cup of coffee before Jaejoong realized that one of the chairs was missing from around the table.

“Dammit, Yunnie... put the chairs back where they belong, won't you?” he mumbled, glancing around to see where it had gotten left. More than once in the last couple of weeks, their toddler sized bandleader had pulled a chair around the apartment trying to get to things that had been placed in easy reach for five adults. A half-asleep Changmin had nearly fallen flat on his face after tripping over one that had been left in the hallway pantry where the towels got stacked when they were clean. 

A quick perusal of the usual places turned up no chair and Jaejoong was frowning as he wandered around the rest of the apartment. 

The place wasn't exactly huge, there were only so many places Yunho could have gotten to.

As he rounded the corner to the entryway, his eyes lit up as he finally found the errant chair. “Ah ha! I'm gonna put bells on the damn chairs if they keep wandering-”

His muttering trailed off and he dropped the chair again, hands flying to his throat as it finally registered that the door was unlatched. 

“Yunho!” He rushed to the bedroom, heart double timing as a thousand and one fears rushed through him. Please let him be in bed, he prayed silently as he yelled for his friend again. Please let him be safe.

“What's all the hollering about?” Yoochun mumbled, pushing himself up to sitting on his own bed right next to Yunho's empty one. 

“Dammit!” Jaejoong practically screamed, both hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair. “Yunho's missing!”

It was enough to get both Yoochun and Junsu moving, though the younger of the pair barely had his eyes open. “Wha? Yunnie?”

Changmin had to be dumped off his bed, but as frantic as he was, Jaejoong needed the burst of violence to find anything resembling calm.

He took several deep breaths, forcefully reminding himself that hysteria wasn't going to help anyone. “The chair was next to the door and the latch was open.”

“And you didn't find him in the apartment?”

Jaejoong scowled at Changmin. “Of course I didn't find him in the apartment. Would I be screaming for him if I'd found him in the damned apartment?!”

“Well, I don't know, Mr. Melodramatic, you just-”

Yoochun patted Jaejoong's chest in a futile attempt to calm him, while Junsu jabbed Changmin sharply in the side with a pointy elbow. 

“Okay, calm down,” Junsu said in a voice that brooked no argument. “Yelling at each other isn't going to find Yunho.”

“Right. Okay.” Jaejoong closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Okay. I didn't see him when I was looking for the chair.”

“Changmin, search the apartment just in case,” Junsu directed, moving the others toward the entry way. “Yoochun, you check the floors above us. Jaejoong, you check the floors below us. I'll go down and see if the doorman saw him.”

Relieved to have someone taking charge, everyone scrambled to follow the directions, pausing only momentarily when Junsu called out again. “And don't forget you can't call for him in front of people! Management is already gonna kill us for losing him, no point to out him and give them a second reason.”

A half an hour later, Jaejoong was sure he'd searched every single nook and cranny of the building. He wasn't a religious man by any stretch of the imagination, cross motif not withstanding, but as he bounded up the stairs back to their apartment, he found himself praying to every deity that he'd ever heard of that one of the others had had more luck than he had.

The three pairs of hopeful eyes that met his the second he entered the apartment dashed what little bit of hope he'd had left himself.

Junsu rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Okay. So he's not in the building. And in the time we've been searching he could have gotten anywhere. We haven't let him out of the apartment, so he probably can't find his way back on his own. Do you think he remembers the phone number?”

“We've left him completely unprepared for the outside world,” Yoochun said mournfully to no one in particular, looking like he'd already given in to tears at least once and was on the verge of doing so again.

“He could be anywhere.” 

Dropping his face into his hands, Jaejoong let out a shuddering breath. “We lost our leader. How the hell are we supposed to explain that to my sister?”

The words were hardly out of his mouth before Changmin was snapping a finger. “Your sister! That's it!”

The others stared at him with a distinct lack of comprehension and he just sighed and shook his head. “She has kids! She knows how they think! She can help us figure out where he is! If nothing else, she can go to the police and tell them that her nephew is missing or something without drawing too much attention – which we can't.”

As good an idea as it sounded, Jaejoong had his doubts. “She's going to kill us.” 

Changmin waved it away as inconsequential. “But Yunho will be safe.”

The first thing his sister asked was if they'd checked the entire apartment. Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Of course we checked the apartment. I checked the place over before I even realized he was missing and Changmin searched it after.”

Her complete disgust for the male ability to search was more than evident in the very unladylike snort that garnered. “Did you check the laundry pile?”

“...” Jaejoong blinked in confusion. “What?”

“The laundry pile, idiot. Or the dryer. I swear. It's a good thing none of you are parents yet. Check that mountain of laundry you boys have piled in there, Joongie. I bet you dinner at a place of the winner's choice that he's there.”

“No way...” Jaejoong didn't even answer the questions the others were trying to ask over the top of each other. He simply barreled past them all, heading straight for the pile of laundry he'd eyed so distastefully that morning.

“You've got to be kidding me...”

“Anywhere you want, sis. Anywhere you want.” Then he dropped the phone and scooped the adorably sleepy and confused little boy up into his arms. 

“Umma?” Yunho yawned and rubbed his eyes with tiny fists before glancing around at the four adults clustered around him, all of them trying to hug him close at the same time, uncertainty filling his expression. “s'ok?”

“Yes, baby. Everything is perfect.”

~*~*~  
fin


End file.
